


I Missed You

by lemony_snickers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Lemon, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemony_snickers/pseuds/lemony_snickers
Summary: You've just returned home from an extended mission and are pleasantly surprised when someone appears in the ANBU showers to welcome you home.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 47





	I Missed You

You had been looking forward to this for days.

After long weeks spent tracking a group of rogue nin through enemy territory with your team, the scalding water cascading over your naked body felt heavenly. Your tense muscles relaxed under the stream, and you sighed contentedly as days' old grime swirled down the drain at your feet.

The ANBU showers were situated in a long hallway adjacent to the locker room, each stall mostly open, separated only by four-foot tiled walls between them and no curtain at the entrance. So you knew you were the only one there when you entered. The rest of your team must have washed, changed, and headed home during your debrief with the Sandaime on your successful mission. You had reveled in your luck and looked forward to scrubbing the grime of the mission off yourself in peace and privacy.

Suddenly, as you finished rinsing your shampoo from your hair, you sensed a presence behind you. You turned, fists raised and ready to defend yourself, only to smile when you saw the legendary Copy Ninja standing nonchalantly outside the stall, hands in his pockets and posture deceptively slouched.

"Yo."

You smiled, eager to see the man you'd been quietly dating for several months, but confused about his appearance in such a public place. The two of you were very secretive of your relationship, not interested in prying eyes or intrusive questions. You only normally interacted outside of your house or his apartment in a fully professional manner.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here? Someone will see you."

He tapped his hitai-ate, tilted down over his sharingan eye.

"No one's going to see me,” you could see the devilish grin that took hold of his face behind his trademark mask as he added, "or you."

You raised your eyebrows. "Oh, really? And why would you need a genjutsu that disguised _my_ presence?"

But you could already feel the excitement building between your thighs as he shrugged.

You were still standing under the steady stream coming from the showerhead, the water dripping off the tip of your nose and running over your breasts, where Kakashi's eye had been slowly drawn. You ran a delicate finger over your nipple and appreciated the way Kakashi swallowed thickly as a result. Though he attempted to maintain a calm demeanor, you knew he was just enjoying the build-up; the anticipation for what was to come.

"How did you know I was here, anyway?"

Kakashi took a single step into your stall, the water just barely reaching the tips of his toes and the very front of his flak vest. His hands were still in his pockets, and you noticed the way one of them moved to adjust himself in his pants. You bit your lip, squirming a little yourself as he took another step forward, shortening the distance between you and allowing the water fully begin to soak the front of his shirt.

"I was handing in a long overdue mission report for Team 7 and I sensed your chakra. I thought I'd see how your mission went."

"It was a success, of course."

He chuckled a little and the low rumble sent a shiver through your entire body. "Of course."

Silence stretched between you for a moment and then Kakashi closed the remaining space between you with a purposeful stride, his hands coming out of his pockets to frame your cheeks. You swallowed, breath hitching as you looked up into his dark grey eye, which was carefully scanning ever centimeter of your own face like he was looking for any injuries he might have otherwise missed.

"You're getting wet," you said.

He hummed in reply and leaned his mouth closer to your ear. "Something tells me I'm not the only one."

You groaned, reaching up to yank his mask down below his chin just as his lips crashed against yours. His mouth was hungry and demanding, not waiting for permission to shove his tongue against your own. As he pressed you against the wall of the shower behind you. No longer under the stream, you shivered as your wet skin kissed the cold tiles. Kakashi's hair fell down over his forehead protector as he was officially soaked by the running water.

He removed his hands from your face to rip his vest off, tossing it carelessly behind him and letting it land with a wet _thwap_ on the floor. Still kissing him, you ran your fingers under his jonin shirt and undershirt, pushing them both up until he helped you tug them off and over his head. As he was finishing the job, you lunged forward, latching your teeth against his neck, which elicited a long, drawn out moan from the man before you.

"Y/N," he whispered, a rough and primal sound.

His rough fingers grasped your face once more, pulling you gently away from the teasing of his collarbone to look at you with both eyes intently, the red sharingan spinning wildly. You could see your own desire mirrored in his gaze and it nearly took your breath away. He kissed you once, long and slow, and the need in his gesture tugged at something in your stomach. It amazed you that even after so long, one searing kiss from the silver-haired man made you feel like you were in freefall, plummeting from a great height through the air with no way to stop yourself.

You knew that Kakashi would always be there to catch you.

When he pulled away, you were breathless and dazed, staring up at him with unabashed desire and affection. You reached forward, tugging at the fastening of his pants desperately. He chuckled again, which only flooded your body with more heat and want.

"Someone's eager."

"Damn right, Hatake."

Once his pants were sufficiently out of the way, Kakashi grasped you by the thighs and hoisted you up so you could hook your legs around his hips. You flooded your thighs with chakra so you could hold yourself up while he adjusted his position. One hand reached down, the thumb finding your clit easily, swirling gently over it while Kakashi kissed your neck.

You hissed, "Please, Kakashi. I need you."

He hummed again and you could feel the vibration against your throat, “I love it when you say that."

He didn't make you wait any longer.

You both cried out as he plunged himself inside of you, filling you totally on the very first thrust. He waited only a moment before he canted his hips back and then slammed into you again, driving your back harshly against the wall and flooding your body with delicious pleasure.

"Shit, Y/N, I missed you," Kakashi said as he fucked into you again and again.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, threading your fingers through his mop of wet hair and tugging hard on the strands. "I missed you, too," you said between moans of ecstasy as he moved inside you with deliberate purpose. "Fuck, 'Kashi, harder."

He obliged, ramming his hips against yours with desperate fervor, hitting that perfect spot inside of you every time. His teeth raked across your throat before his mouth moved up to capture your mouth again, nibbling insistently on your plump bottom lip as he bottomed out inside you, the tip of his dick kissing your cervix with just the right amount of pressure to send a spasm of excitement through your body. You used your arms as leverage too meet each of his thrusts, falling into a perfect, exquisite rhythm with him and pulling a long, gruff moan from his lips.

You matched his volume as easily as you matched his pace, your voice high and needy as you screamed your pleasure to the empty shower room.

"I'm gonna cum inside, okay?"

"Yes, gods, please. I want all of you."

And he did, biting hard into your shoulder as his forehead hit the tile by your neck. He thrust weakly into you a few more times and you loved the way you could feel his warm cum slowly fill you.

The two of you stayed there a few moments, writhing gently against one another as you caught your breath. When Kakashi pulled out of you, you cried out at the loss and you could feel him smile against your shoulder before placing a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin there.

He released your thighs and you stood on shaky legs, his cum slowly sliding out of you, dripping lazily down your thigh. Kakashi watched the sight, entranced by the sticky white trail it left down your legs. You closed your eyes leaned your head back against the tiled wall, happy and satisfied.

You could hear Kakashi pulling his pants back up and you cracked one eye open, "You bring a change of clothes? Yours look a little..."

"Soaked?" he asked, and you laughed.

“Yeah.”

You watched him lazily from your position against the wall, wiggling a little in discomfort, still turned on.

“You need a little help, there?” he asked cheekily, dark eye watching you closely. He blinked the sharingan open when you nodded, a roguish grin tugging at his mouth as he came closer to you again.

Kakashi wasted no time plunging two fingers inside you, reaching up to attack your g-spot with desperate speed. You shouted, surprised by the sudden gesture, and then he pressed his thumb harshly against your clit, tearing a ragged moan from your throat.

His fingers continued to abuse your g-spot while he raked his thumb nail gently over the hood of your clit in a precise and delicate mix of pain and pleasure. His own cum coated his fingers, combining with your abundant slickness to make his job easy.

“Fuck, Kakashi. More.” Other words spilled incoherently from your mouth until he finally silenced you with a kiss, shoving his fingers even more aggressively into your cunt, adding a third finger as they pumped in and out of you at a murderous pace.

“You like that, Y/N?”

“Y-yes,” you said, and then he removed his hand, leaving you gasping and unfulfilled. You whined, rubbing your thighs together desperately. Your eyes flew open to find what you thought was an empty stall, only to realize Kakashi was on his knees before you when he grasped one knee and slung it over his shoulder. “Kakashi, you don’t have to—”

But you never finished your sentence as his tongue lapped against your swollen clit with vigor. You threw your head back again, arching away from the tile in an attempt to force your hips closer to his wonderful mouth. He nibbled gently on the little bundle of nerves before him and your whole body spasmed. Then one of his fingers returned, pressing insistently against that delicious spot deep inside you as he suckled on your clit.

You brought one hand to your mouth to stifle your scream as you came, the other fisting the Copy Ninja’s hair aggressively.

Kakashi didn’t stop when you finished, continuing to suck and fuck you just as hard as you rode your orgasm.

“Please, Kaakashi, I can’t… I—”

“One more, Y/N. Give me one more.” His voice was raw and low, but insistent.

You had no choice but to comply when he sucked hard on your clit again, timing it so his finger brushed from your g-spot to your entrance at the same moment.

Your whole body felt like it was on fire, your skin tingled as goosebumps raced down your arms and legs. The incredible sensation rolled over you from head to toe, a whole body expression of pleasure that made you feel like you could float right out of the ANBU headquarters all the way home. Kakashi lowered your leg, pressing a chaste kiss to your sex before he stood and latched your mouths together, pressing his tongue into your mouth so you could taste your own cum.

His lips danced across your face, trailing gentle kisses to your cheeks, your forehead, and your nose as you recovered. He pressed his forehead against yours and you opened your eyes to gaze at him fondly.

“Welcome home, Y/N. I really did miss you.”

You smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or proofread. My first-ever smut, so comments/critiques/criticism/suggestions welcome. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
